Leyendas
by observador del destino
Summary: El origen puedes estar en el pasado, pero no todos lo conocen. Mi version de las leyendas de los Dex Holders
1. Los cinco

Existen leyendas que se basan en verdades y verdades salidas de las leyendas, pero la verdad es que todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad

En el tiempo antiguo y antes de que se conocieran las regiones antes que de la tecnología existiera, hubo un tiempo en que los hombres dominaban a los pokemon por la confianza, de entre todos surgió un grupo especial, los guardianes, 5 miembros para la protección del lazo entre humanos y pokemon's, los 5 miembros tenían calidades que les otorgaron un títulos frente a la sociedad, sus nombres ya fueron olvidados, pero en las leyendas estos títulos aún están presentes, ellos eran; El Rastreador, La Conocedora, El Influenciante, El Sanador y El Guerrero, ellos trabajaban unidos para que el vínculo entre humanos y pokemon se fortaleciera.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos dejo de pensar igual, cuando el influenciante se dio cuenta del poder que tenía al controlar a los pokemon's, intento controlarlos a todos, pero el resto del grupo lo detuvo a tiempo, durante su batalla, el influenciante se dio cuenta que sus colegas eran tan fuertes como él y la única forma en la que lo detuvieron fue que uno de ellos se sacrificara, en un combate a muerte entre el guerrero y el influenciante dieron todo para evitar la derrota, pero al final gano el guerrero y en un último acto de caridad, desterró a su antiguo compañero a una tumba en el monte corona, donde hasta estos días se cree que aun reside.

En su lecho de muerte el guerrero pidió a sus amigos que se dispersaran pues su sola presencia alimentaba la ira del influenciante y eso podría causar su regreso, el rastreador y el sanador lo obedecieron y abandonaron la región en la que vivían.  
Se cuenta que el sanador el llagar a su nuevo hogar planto un árbol en honor a su amigo, de ese árbol tan verde y frondoso se creó un bosque tan extenso y hermoso que el sanador decidió que cada persona nacida en ese lugar heredaría sus dones.  
Por otra parte el rastreador cruzo el mar hasta una región más apartada donde se estableció, se cree que en ella el rastreador formo una familia y les enseño a sus hijos su amor y respete por los pokemon.

Solo la conocedora se quedó, pues no quería abandonar a su compañero, ella escribió un libro en donde se narran los hechos que en verdad ocurrieron, pero también aguarda el día en que su antiguo camarada se libere, pero eso será dentro de muchos años, cuando los descendientes de los últimos sobrevivientes se reúnan de nuevo, el influenciante tomara su venganza.

**Ustedes dirán que es verdad y que es mentira**


	2. El Tri-Elem

En los tiempos antiguos, hubo conflictos entre las naciones, sin los guardianes la tiranía hacia los Pokemon se extendió por las regiones como una plaga, cada una enfrascándose en guerras para respaldar su dominio, por más de cien años la humanidad se en frasco en una batalla en la que la tierra casi fue destruida.

Solo una persona fue capaz de detenerla, un joven conocido como el Sentimentalista, el cual tenía la habilidad de descubrir los sentimientos de los Pokemon, cansado de la tiranía hacia los Pokemon pidió al dios Arceus ayuda para terminar con esto.

Arceus compadecido por su petición le otorgo cuatro de sus tablas para detener la guerra, estas eran las tablas elementales linfa, llama, pradal y trueno. Con el poder de las cuatro tablas desafío a los gobernantes antiguos y trajo paz al tierra una vez más.

Después de las guerras entre naciones, el dios Arceus creo un artefacto con las tablas usadas llamado el "Tri-Elem" y fue otorgado al sentimentalista, el cual por órdenes de Arceus fue proclamado rey.

Dice la leyenda que cuando el rey murió mando a su hijo a devolver el "Tri-Elem" a Arceus a la columna lanza, pero el príncipe creyó que sin la protección del "Tri-Elem" su reino y el mundo podrían sumirse en un caos otra vez, dividió el "Tri-Elem" en varios fragmentos y los escondió el cuatro de la regiones para que algún día cuando la humanidad más lo necesitara esa legendaria joya pudiera ser usada para salvar el mundo una vez mas.


	3. Nacimiento de los legendarios

**Nacimiento de Arceus**

Cuenta una leyenda que un huevo habitó en la nada y al eclosionar este, nació Arceus, considerado el Pokémon creador o Pokémon Alfa; con sus 1.000 brazos dio forma al mundo y creo al resto de los Pokémon.

******Nacimiento de **Mew, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie

El segundo en nacer fue Mew, el cual se cree que es el ancestro de los demás Pokémon pues en su ADN tiene el código genético de todos ellos, haciéndolo capaz de usar cualquier técnica, por lo que éste y Arceus son los únicos Pokémon que vieron todo el proceso de formación del cosmos. Nació después Dialga, que a su vez dio origen al tiempo, haciéndolo avanzar desde su nacimiento. Se dice que el tiempo avanza con cada uno de sus latidos, y que además él es capaz de controlar su flujo pudiendo viajar al pasado y al futuro a placer; y Palkia, que dio origen al espacio y las dimensiones, dándoles estabilidad con su respiración. No se sabe si Arceus u otro Pokémon creó al mundo, es decir al planeta Tierra, pero más tarde nació Giratina, el cual resultó ser muy violento y descontrolado, por lo que fue desterrado al Mundo Distorsión (un mundo opuesto al nuestro y cuyas leyes desafían el sentido común) para que no causara más daños, donde observa el mundo en silencio a través de cualquier objeto que cause reflejos, como espejos, metales o agua.

Con el mundo creado, pero aún inhabitable, nacieron Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza quienes crearon los océanos (ríos, lagos y demás fuentes de agua), la tierra (continentes, islas y demás masas de tierra firme) y el cielo (viento, nubes y cambios de climas) respectivamente. Dado que el mundo es limitado, pronto se llenó por océanos y tierra, y al no quedar más espacio, Groudon y Kyogre se pelearon por conquistar el planeta. Como estos dos Pokémon eran muy fuertes, y podían llegar a destruir el planeta, Rayquaza, el más poderoso de los tres y dueño de los cielos, decidió solucionar el conflicto él mismo, bajando desde la capa de ozono desde donde nadie sabía de su existencia y soltando un grito agudísimo que calmó a los combatientes, estos se fueron a descansar en un largo sueño, uno al interior de las montañas y otro al fondo del océano (actualmente ambos se encuentran despiertos pero ya no pelean por expandir sus territorios).

Más tarde para hacer más habitable al mundo creó a tres seres vivos, que éstos serían Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, que harían surgir los sentimientos en el mundo. Con la voluntad, las emociones y la sabiduría se crearían más tarde los humanos, que con estos sentimientos adquirirían un poco más de inteligencia para vivir en paz y armonía con los Pokémon.

******Nacimiento de **Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas, Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin y Celebi.

Nacieron algunos Regigigas y se dice que crearon a los Regis de Roca, Hielo y Acero a partir de arcilla, hielo especial de montaña y magma endurecido. Los Regigigas arrastraron los continentes, jalando cuerdas con su gran poder para después descansar (generalmente en templos), de tal manera que sólo se despertarán cuando los tres Regis, Regirock, Registeel y Regice estén frente a él/ellos y lo/los "invoquen", en caso de que el mundo esté en peligro. Los Regis menores durante el descanso de su líder cuidan como fieles guardianes distintos puntos del mundo (generalmente lugares que tengan que ver con sus elementos, ruinas arqueológicas o de mucha importancia como el Árbol del comienzo).

Posteriormente en el frío fondo marino nació Manaphy que nadó grandes distancias para regresar a su lugar de origen (el Templo del mar) donde cuida de los océanos (ya que Kyogre se encuentra dormido), y a sus Pokémon habitantes, aunque en ese tiempo eran muy pocos, pues sólo había Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Lileep, Cradily, Relicanth, Tirtouga, Carracosta y algunos Magikarp y Gyarados gigantes. Como era una tarea muy extenuante permitió a Manaphy procrear muchos Phione para que lo ayudaran en esta labor (actualmente Kyogre y la gente del mar cuidan a Manaphy y su templo). Si este Pokémon llegara a morir automáticamente aparecería otro huevo en el fondo del mar donde nacería otro Manaphy para volver a cumplir con su ciclo.

En tierra firme nacieron varios Shaymin quienes se encargarían de purificar el medio ambiente usando fogonazo que consiste en disolver las toxinas del aire para transformar tierra yerma en campos de flores. Más tarde nacieron otros Pokémon con habilidades similares; los Celebi, con el don de poder viajar en el tiempo, conocidos como los guardianes del bosque. Mientras ellos vivan podrán hacer crecer los árboles y las plantas, lo que permitiría que varios Pokémon antiguos abandonaran los océanos y colonizaran la tierra, dando paso a nuevos Pokémon y evoluciones como Aerodactyl, Anorith, Armaldo, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Archen, Archeops, Tyrunt, Tyrantrum, Amaura y Aurorus. Así pasaron millones de años y junto con los Pokémon evolucionaron los humanos, quienes convivieron y habitaron con ellos.

******Nacimiento de **Ho-Oh, Lugia, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres.

Más tarde, en donde actualmente es la región Johto nacieron Lugia y Ho-Oh, que son la representación de la vida del Sol y la Luna en la Tierra. Cuando los humanos se establecieron en pueblos y ciudades crearon dos torres para ellos, Ho-Oh habitaba en la Torre Campana/Hojalata, y Lugia en la Torre Latón hasta que un día una gran tormenta azotó la ciudad provocando un incendio. Y esto provocó la destrucción casi total de la torre, la cual a partir de ese hecho se la conoció como la Torre Quemada. Allí tres inocentes Pokémon quedaron atrapados entre las llamas, y murieron. Ho-Oh al ver esto usó sus poderes para revivirlos dándoles nuevas identidades. Desde ese momento fueron conocidos como los tres Perros legendarios: Raikou, Entei y Suicune.

Debido a este incidente, Ho-Oh cortó todo lazo de amistad con los humanos, y sólo regresará con los humanos el día en que humanos y Pokémon vivan en paz y armonía. En cambio, Lugia decidió irse a vivir en las Islas Remolino. Nacieron las tres aves legendarias: Articuno el ave del frío, Zapdos el ave de las tormentas y Moltres el ave del calor, cada ave escogió una isla en el Archipiélago Naranja para habitarla. Pero al poco tiempo, las aves quienes al conocer su gran poder se tuvieron envidia mutuamente, comenzaron a pelearse por el control de las tres islas, creando un cambio brusco en el clima mundial. Lugia, enfurecido, decidió calmar a las aves con su canto y dejó a los humanos un instrumento musical con el que pudiesen invocarle para detener la lucha de las tres aves, en caso de necesitarlo en el futuro.

**Reposo final de Arceus**

La leyenda continúa, y cuenta que una vez creados los Pokémon y sus mundos, Arceus se trasladó a su propia dimensión, donde descansa para recuperar el poder perdido por la creación, aunque puede ser invocado en un lugar llamado Sala del Origen, en lo más alto de unas ruinas del Monte Corona, y sólo saldría cuando el universo corriese grave peligro. Un peligro que Mew intenta evitar evolucionando de forma natural en muchas especies de Pokémon para habitar la Tierra con el fin de cuidarla si por un casual los demás legendarios, no fueran capaces de solucionar. En el pasado este despierta de su reposo para salvar a la Tierra de un gran meteorito que se acerca a gran velocidad para impactarla, al hacer esto se debilita porque pierde muchas de sus Tablas, pero Damos lo ayuda a encontrarlas, después vuelve de nuevo a su dimensión a descansar.

A Arceus le gusta descansar en soledad, aislado de toda forma de vida, de espacio y de tiempo. También se dice que Arceus entiende todo tipo de idioma Pokémon y además el lenguaje humano (por medio de telepatía). Otras leyendas hablan sobre un misterioso objeto llamado flauta azur. Cuentan que tiene el poder de invocar unas escaleras de cristal hacia la Sala del Origen, seguramente hecha por alguna antiquísima civilización que ya conocía la existencia de Arceus.

**Esta leyenda viene en el sitio de Wikidex, lo puse poeque nesesito que entiedan el necimiento de los legendarios para la siguiente leyenda.**


End file.
